


Ball Gag

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ball Gag, Creampie, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps's friendship has blossomed into a physical relationship. Having already broken down the taboo of an interspecies relationship, Judy wants to try a few of her kinks with Nick, who is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Gag

Nick Wilde stood upright. He was fully clothed, albeit without his tie that was instead draped on Judy's desk. His right hind paw rested on Judy's arched back. Unlike Nick, Judy was utterly naked. Her long ears were flopped down to the sides of her head just inches from the floor, while her smooth butt and petite fluffy tail were facing up, in full view of Nick.

On the wooden floor of her poky apartment, Judy was visible through the evening's low sunlight that shone divided through the window blinds. Nick smirked and pushed his paw down further, causing Judy to raise her rear just an inch or two closer to him. He then gave a perverted smirk and pinched her tail, shamelessly holding his paw down over that white tuft of fur that was off limits to everyone. (Well, everyone except Nick.) Judy squeaked and suddenly held her body rigid. Although Nick could not see it from where he stood, there was look of apprehension in Judy's eyes. She bit down hard on the red rubber ball gag in her mouth, its buckle tightening around the back of her head as she did so. "What's wrong, cute little bunny?" Nick cooed, letting his paw daintily wander from away her tail, allowing it to pop back up into place, down to the cheek of her exposed curvaceous ass.

Judy hated being called 'cute', yet in this circumstance, coming from the fox she loved, it felt good. But Judy would be damned if she would admit it. Instead, she growled and gnawed at the ball gag, attempting to say, "don't fucking call me cute," but her words were muffled beyond intelligibility.

Nick chuckled sadistically, "what's the matter, cutie?" Keeping Judy in place under his hind leg, he smacked her ass hard with his paw. Judy yelped in surprise, then groaned in pain. Her neck held her head forward for a moment, eyes wide, before Judy's head hung down to the floor again. Until a fraction of a second after being spanked, Judy's ears perked up before they too hung low again.

"Don't...fucking call me...cute!" Judy attempted to say louder, but her words just sounded like animalistic grunts.

"Does my cute bunny have something in her mouth? Try saying it louder next time," Nick cooed, striking his paw down even harder on Judy's cute butt in a strong smack. He then left his paw there to slyly squeeze it while retaining a wry smile. Her ears perked for a mere half-second before they flopped down again. Judy yelped and wailed in pain and humiliation. Saliva that had been pooling around the bottom of the ball gag was now dripping down onto the floor below.

"Don't...call...me...cute...please," begged Judy in meek muffles. With the ball gag so firm in her lips, only vowels could be understood, but Nick always knew exactly what she was saying. Judy raised her ass again, ready for another spank. She moved her hips, swaying her ass seductively from side to side. Nick looked down at Judy's bunny butt, enjoying exhibition for a couple of seconds before holding his paw back, then remorselessly hit down on Judy's naked butt. She screamed loudly through the ball gag, eyes wide and head held forward. She tried to straighten her back, but failed under the pressure of Nick's strong hind leg. Judy didn't want to admit how much she enjoyed being spanked. But judging by how much Nick enjoyed spanking her, she didn't have to.

Interspecies relationships were still considered taboo, but for now, Nick and Judy were happy to keep their relationship a secret. Nick would often work late with Judy in her apartment, so it was a secret they thought would be easy to keep. 

It wasn't until one late night of trying to solve a difficult case that Judy suggested to Nick that he stayed the night in her apartment. Judy let him share her bed and it wasn't long until they made a habit of sleeping, and cuddling, together. As it became almost routine, their friendship transpired into a relationship.

They were well-accustomed to making love with each other by the time Judy asked Nick to be rough with her. They had already broken down taboo of interspecies sex, so she decided there was no harm in sharing any of her other kinks with Nick. She liked her speech and movement restricted. Judy wanted to feel degraded. She wanted to feel like prey to a big, scary fox.

And there she was, naked, vulnerable on the floor and unable to speak. The ball gag was Nick's idea, and they were both having more fun with it than expected. Nick continued to caress her ass with his paw, loosening his hind leg's pressure on her back. Nick stroked a growing bulge in his pants with his other paw. "Take my pants off, little fuck bunny," he said in a soft voice.

He ceased touching Judy's butt, and she obliged by scooting around to face him while still on her knees. Her ears were still drooping down to the sides of her head. No matter how many times Nick called Judy such a lewd nickname, it never failed to make her Blush. Nor did it fail to make her especially horny. Nick chuckled and smiled when he saw Judy's flushed cheeks and the look of apprehension in her big magenta eyes. His tail stroked up and down Judy's back endearingly as she slowly reached out her paws to take down Nick's pants. Judy snuggled his bushy tail as it brushed on her neck while undoing Nick's flies. As she did, her little paws felt Nick's twitching erection and a new wave of redness enveloped her cheeks. Only spurred on at feeling Nick's cock, she slid down his pants and underwear. Nick stepped out of them once the two items of clothing were at his feet and hastily began unbuttoning his shirt.

Judy would have smirked at the sight of Nick's big hard fox cock if her lips weren't restricted by the ball gag. Instead, she looked up at Nick, who smiled down at her. She swallowed and shifted herself back around to her previous position. She raised her ass and spread her legs. Judy was used to having sex with Nick, but not used to not quite knowing when it was about to happen.

Below Judy's ass, Nick could see her glistening moist pussy. Judy raised her crotch up just so that he could get a better look at it. "Did you get that wet from being spanked? You perverted little fuck bunny," Nick cooed. Judy blushed and nodded slowly. Nick lowered himself down and poked the sensitive tip of his cock at Judy's supple vulva. They both moaned at the stimulation.

"Please..." Judy moaned through the ball gag, hoping that Nick could understand what she was saying.

Leaning over her back, Nick whispered, "say 'I'm Nick's cute little fuck bunny."

Judy blushed at the thought of saying such a phrase. She swallowed, shut her eyes and said, "I'm Nick's cute little fuck bunny," her words were muffled but just about understandable.

"Louder! Scream it!" Nick ordered.

"I'm Nick's cute little fuck bunny!" Judy screamed, each word subdued by the ball gag.

"Good little fuck bunny," Nick said softly, stroking Judy's head before slowly but relentlessly entering her. Judy moaned, opening her eyes wide, pupils dilating. Her ears pricked up and stayed up. When his cock was fully inside Judy's tight pussy, Nick's tail curled around Judy's body in a tight embrace. Judy moaned through the ball gag as Nick fucked her, hard and deep.

Nick groaned and breathed heavily, loving every inch of Judy's body. Judy held her head down, but her ears perked up position showed Nick just how much she was enjoying herself. She closed her eyes, submitting to Nick's cock. She began to moan, "yes, yes, yes!" But her words were still unintelligible. Female rabbits never exactly evolved to accommodate fox cocks, but she still loved how deep Nick would penetrate and how much he would stretch her.

His tail grinding around Judy's body, Nick held himself close. He felt safe with Judy. Nick took hold of Judy's soft thighs while thrusting in and out of her. Judy loved it when Nick touches her thighs and moaned through the ball gag. She bumped her crotch gently back and fourth around his cock while he fucked her. 

Nick could feel his oncoming release, and so could Judy, feeling her insides become slick with her lover's precum. "Fuuck!" Nick groaned, keeping his cock lodged far into Judy's pussy.

"Mmmh!" Squealed Judy, pressing herself down onto his cock. Nick leaned over Judy's back while pushing out a few spurts of precum before spasming while releasing his full load inside of Judy, who screamed as he did so. She felt her insides warm and overflow with thick cum. Nick came again and again, replenishing cum that had leaked out from her overflowing pussy. Nick's tongue hung out of his snout during his climax. It tipped Judy over the edge, bringing fourth her own orgasm. She wailed, shutting her eyes and tensing up her entire body. Nick felt Judy tensing up and held her close as she moaned and shook.

Nick eventually released his cock from inside Judy as the couple came down from their shared bliss. He looked down to see his semi-erect penis coated in a shiny mixture of his and Judy's bodily fluids and couldn't help but chuckle at the mess they had both made on it. He sat down on the side of the bed, and Judy wearily sat down on his lap. Nick smiled and kissed her cheek. He then unbuckled the ball gag and set it down on the bed beside them.

He expected Judy to say something. Instead, she took him in an embrace and locked their lips together. Nick was caught off guard but hugged and kissed her back. It was a while before Judy finally withdrew her lips, leaving a strand of interspecies saliva between Nick's lips and her own. "That was awesome," she said wearily. Cum started leaking from Judy's crotch and onto Nick's lap and she almost jumped up off of him, "oh crap, sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's fine, really," Nick said with an awkward laugh, "damn, did I really cum that much?"

"Mmhmm," Judy nodded and rested her head on Nick's soft furry chest. Nick wrapped his tail around her comfortingly.

"You really are a good little fuck bunny," said Nick softly.

Judy giggled and blushed, "and you're a perverted sly fox," her giggle turned into a laugh of which they both shared.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bound by a Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663676) by [NyckWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyckWilde/pseuds/NyckWilde)




End file.
